


overwhelmed

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She doesn't realize she's started crying again until he leans in to press his lips gently to her cheek, capturing the tear falling.





	overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeddaGab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/gifts).



> Date Written: 4-24 April 2019  
> Word Count: 1282  
> Written for: [Ship+Kiss meme](https://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/174221892925/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) & [GQ Monthly April 2019]()  
> Recipient: RumpledRegina  
> Prompts: [spring](https://twitter.com/ImagineGQ/status/1111029366178357250) & [Rumplestiltskin/Young Regina w/ kiss on a falling tear and kiss on a scar](https://twitter.com/RumpledRegina/status/999781927522656256)  
> Summary: She doesn't realize she's started crying again until he leans in to press his lips gently to her cheek, capturing the tear falling.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set in the Enchanted Forest before Regina took her first heart. Everything else about the characters is entirely up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I was supposed to write this fic originally almost a year ago and just had no ideas for it. Fast forward to earlier this month and the creation of the GQ Monthly prompts, and all of a sudden my GoldenQueen muses just perked right up. LOLOL
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jess, Mimi, and L for giving this a once or twice over. Any remaining mistakes are on me.

She's always found the shift from winter's stark frigidity to spring's softer warmth a fascinating thing to watch unfold. Ever since she was a little girl, Regina has felt intimately connected to the changes in the land. This spring is no different, if the expansive feeling in her chest is any indication. She would head outside, saddle up Rocinante, and just race across the fields, uncaring of the chilly mud flying up to splatter them both. But she has tasks that must be completed to her master's exacting standards or there will be consequences.

With a heavy sigh, she returns to the meticulously boring work of plucking and sorting leaves from the jumbled mass of herbs that Rumpelstiltskin unceremoniously dropped on her workstation before disappearing to do… whatever it is that Dark Ones do. His explicit instructions of what he expected to be done when he returned to the castle, along with absolutely _no_ indication of when that would be, have had her slaving away all morning and well into the afternoon with nary a break for food or bodily needs of any kind. Her back aches from standing for so long, but she fears moving to the stool simply because of the sharp, shooting pains that race up and down her spine with any shift in stance from this rigid posture her mother instilled in her. But she's almost finished, so she'll suck it up until then.

As she finally finishes her sorting work and prepares to begin cataloging, her eyes drift toward the window, the scent of apple blossoms wafting into the workroom to surround her with a longing for her childhood home. A soft sob bubbles past her lips as her lower back spasms, hindering her ability to move for a long moment. The sudden sensation of hands on her shoulders startles her, and she lets out a loud, tearful cry.

"Easy, dearie."

Somehow those two words cut through the haze of pain just before she recognizes the shape and warmth of the hands on her body. Rumpelstiltskin. She's not finished yet with her tasks. He's going to punish her for sure. "I-I'm sorry, Master," she whispers.

"Sorry for what, dearie?" he asks, hands tightening slightly and making her wince. "Regina, are you injured?"

"N-No?"

"Don't lie to me, girl," he growls, breath hot on her ear. She yelps when his hands press against the tight muscles of her lower back. His next words are gentler. "You're in pain." Every movement he makes, every touch that seeks the extent of her injury, pulls the whimpers past her lips. "Regina, what happened? Why would you lie about this? Can you even move?"

The words tumble out as his hands move purposefully along her back from shoulders to hips and down to her calves. Somehow he manages to find every single taut muscle and easily triggered nerve ending until she's shaking and overwhelmed with sensitivity.

"This is not all from today, is it?"

"No," she whispers, the word barely more than the air required to expel it. She winces when he mutters under his breath, then screams when he does something that has her entire body jerking hard. The pain is intense, and she loses consciousness.

*****

When she wakes up again, Regina finds herself on a comfortable chaise in front of a roaring fire. A heavy fur helps to keep her warm. She can smell something minty and pungent before recognizing the hot sensation along her spine and lower back.

"M-Master?" Her voice is rough, and her cough morphs into a low moan.

"Shh, dearie, don't strain yourself."

Afraid to move, she hums softly in response and waits for him to step into her line of sight. He looks different, softer somehow than usual, and she notices tightness around his eyes. Regina licks her lips and swallows painfully. "W-What happened?"

"I'd wager your royal spouse used his considerable… _charms_ on you recently and you chose not to use the healing magic I taught you to ease your suffering." He leans over her, pulling back the fur to gently touch her back. The sensation brings tears to her eyes again. "Are you still in pain, Regina?"

She moves tentatively, fearing another fiery eruption along her spine. What she feels still hurts, but is nothing of the kind she expected, and she offers a tentative smile. "Some, but it's definitely more manageable. Thank you, Master."

"Your lessons are over for now, girl." He replaces the fur and cups her cheek. "You had me worried. Why didn't you defend yourself? You have the magic to do so."

"You know how he feels about magic. He already beats me for not being good enough. Learning I have magic would only make it worse. He might well choose to make an example of me in a most permanent way." She shudders at that, leaning into his touch a little more. "I survived my mother's _lessons_ , I can survive my husband's _disappointments_."

She doesn't realize she's started crying again until he leans in to press his lips gently to her cheek, capturing the tear falling. His second kiss brushes against the scar that mars her smile, that makes her less than perfect in the eyes of most. The third kiss lingers long enough for them to share the air of two deep breaths, and she clings to him, unsure why she feels so safe with him, even as her mind supplies reminders of the tasks she didn't finish, the possessively abusive husband she needs to return to, the fear that should he ever learn of her magic or her time with Rumpelstiltskin, he'll have her put to death. The tears fall harder then, but she has no idea if they're grounded in fear or feeling safe. His fingers stroke over her cheeks when she shifts, a moan sounding at the twinge of pain blossoming in the small of her back.

"Stop moving, Regina," he admonishes lightly. "You need to let the magic and the herbs do their work. You've still time before you need to return."

"I know," she whispers, throat tight around the lump lodged there. "I'm sorry. I just…" She can't finish the thought, doesn't even know for sure what she's trying to say. Instead, she closes her eyes in an attempt to staunch the tears. When it doesn't work, she sighs and blinks several times before meeting his heavy gaze again.

"Your husband doesn't know what he's throwing away, and it makes him even more of a benighted fool than I previously thought." He smiles and cups her cheek to wipe at the tears again with his thumb. She cherishes the tenderness, but Regina can see a hint of the Dark One's insanity returning in his eyes. It terrifies her, especially since she knows she can't stop it from happening. "If you wish to be a widowed queen, I can make that happen. _You_ can make that happen, if you'd only choose to take and crush a heart, dearie."

"I refuse to become my mother." The words come readily to her lips, a recurring argument of theirs. As much as she wants his approval, there are certain things she still refuses to do. "You know that."

"Then you'll continue to be his whipping girl." He leans back, removing his hand, and she knows the tender moment is over once again. Tensing for another lecture that she probably deserves, she is surprised when it never comes. "Rest now, Regina. The magic is still working on some of the deeper, older wounds. I'll return you to your husband when it's time."

And he disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Regina alone to consider her choices.


End file.
